sailormoonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Starlights concert tours (SOL)
This is a list of the concerts held by the Starlights in Sailor Shenanigans/Slice of Life. The Sailor Starlights are: * Seiya Kou (Star Fighter) * Yaten Kou (Star Healer) * Taiki Kou (Star Maker) Set List (As of Live in Russia 2018 and 2019 World Tour) # Todokanu Omoi (My Friend's Love) # Ginga Ichi Mibun Chigai na Kataomoi (Seiya Kou) # Stay With Me (Cover, originally by Sam Smith) # Happy (Cover, originally by Pharell Williams) # Happier (Cover, originally by Ed Sheeran) # Mayonaka Hitori (Yaten Kou) # Sleeping Sun (Yaten Kou cover, originally by Nightwish) # Everybody (Backstreet's Back) (Cover, originally by Backstreet Boys) # Feeling Good (Cover, Michael Buble version) # I See Fire (Cover, originally by Ed Sheeran) # Chikara wo Awasete (Taiki Kou) # Uptown Girl (Cover, Westlife version) # Uptown Funk (Cover, originally by Mark Ronson and Bruno Mars) # Lay Me Down (Cover, originally by Sam Smith) # I Swear (Cover, originally by All 4 One) # Sing (Cover, originally by Carpenters) # Nagareboshi He (Search For Your Love) # Wake Up (Cover, originally by Arcade Fire, introduced during 2019 Vladivostok concert and performed before "Feeling Good") # Starlight (Cover, originally by Muse, introduced during 2019 Vladivostok concert) Bonus Tracks # Todokanu Omoi (Listen to Our Song) (Performed when Michiru Kaioh is a guest performer) # Initial U (Performed when Haruka Tenou is a guest performer) # Chasin' After You # See Me, It's Our Era # Wandering Stars # Breakeven (Cover performed by Setsuna Meiou in the 2019 Osaka concert, originally by The Script) Starlights Live in Russia 2018 Background The Starlights hold live concerts during their trip to Russia to fund the Sailor Moon SOL in Russia 2018 mega-event. However, they are not the only concert contributors to the event as Green Esmeraude, a singer who is part of their trip group, helped them gain more funds by holding her Black Moon Rising concerts in Moscow, Saint Petersburg, Kazan, Sochi and Rostov-on-Don. Tour dates and locations The Starlights World Tour 2019 Background On the morning of 27 January 2019, Seiya Kou of the Starlights announced on the band's social media accounts that the Starlights' concerts held in Russia last year had been a major success for the band, as cult followings and fan clubs dedicated to the Starlights have been established in the country. Due to this success, the Starlights are ready to take on a world tour, travelling to various Asian and European countries in the tour. Hours later, the dates of the tour's European leg have been announced, and all venues of the upcoming Euro 2020 have been covered in the schedule (including Baku, Azerbaijan), just like how every venue of the 2018 FIFA World Cup have been visited by them and a huge chunk of the SOL cast during the Sailor Moon SOL in Russia 2018 mega-event. Later, Seiya added the Asian leg of the tour and moved it to the beginning of the tour before the European leg. KK is one of the last locations to be added to the tour by the Starlights due to rising popular demand, bringing the number of venues in the Starlights' world tour to 40. Tour dates and locations Planned locations Africa * Cairo, Egypt * Tunis, Tunisia * Algiers, Algeria * Casablanca, Morocco * Johannesburg, South Africa * Cape Town, South Africa Europe * Brussels, Belgium * Antwerp, Belgium * Zurich, Switzerland * Stockholm, Sweden * Arendal, Norway * Athens, Greece * Vienna, Austria * Warsaw, Poland * Wroclaw, Poland * Dubrovnik, Croatia * Reykjavik, Iceland * Vaduz, Liechtenstein * Novi Sad, Serbia * Barcelona, Spain * Istanbul, Turkey * Cappadocia, Turkey * Tbilisi, Georgia Russia * Elista * Maykop * Groznyy * Kemerovo * Smolensk * Ulan-Ude Asia/Middle East * Mumbai, India * Doha, Qatar * Dubai, UAE * Baikonur, Kazakhstan Latin America * Lima, Peru * Santiago, Chile * Buenos Aires, Argentina * Rio de Janeiro, Brazil Mexico * Guadalajara * Monterrey * Mexico City * Cabo San Lucas * Isla de Mara Canada * Edmonton * Montreal * Toronto USA * New York City * Washington DC * Los Angeles, California * Dallas, Texas * Kansas City * Denver, Colorado * Houston, Texas * Baltimore, Maryland * Atlanta, Georgia * Philadelphia, Pennsylvania * Nashville, Tennessee * Seattle, Washington State * San Francisco, California * Boston, Massachusetts * Cincinnati, Ohio * Miami, Florida * Orlando, Florida * Las Vegas, Nevada Oceania Australia * Perth * Adelaide * Melbourne * Sydney * Brisbane New Zealand * Auckland * Wellington Category:Sailor Shenanigans by KB Fan Fiction